BLOODLETING
by DanhyGleek
Summary: Elena Gilbert tiene todo lo que una chica de 17 años quiere tener: una familia hermosa, amigos, popularidad. Pero siente que algo le falta. Toda su vida cambiara cuando conozca a dos perfectos extraños en raras ocasiones. PD: La historia es basada segun los recuerdos de Elena en la temporada 4...The Vampires Diaries y sus personajes no me pertenecen.


POV ELENA

4 MESES ANTES...

Elena Gilbert despertó más temprano de lo habitual, se había puesto su uniforme rojo con rayas blancas en las puntas que la caracterizaban como una de las líderes de las porristas de la secundaria más exclusiva de Mystic Falls. Ella tenía 17 años, era alta, morena de cabello castaño y ojos negros. De su padre había heredado la tenácidad y la buena obra para con los demás; de su madre la alegría y la vitálidad. Elena tenía un hermano menor llamado Jeremy, que aunque se llevában relativamente bién, no eran muy comunicativos entre sí, aunque nunca dejában de preocúparse por el otro. Tenía dos mejores amigas: Caroline Forbes quién era la hija de la alguacil del pueblo; y Bonnie Bennet que según su familia, venía de seres sobrenaturales como las brujas.

Elena Gilbert podría decirse que era una chica que lo tenía todo: el amor de Matt Donovan, (el mariscal de campo, quién siempre la había querído desde niños) y la popularidad, sin embargo sentía que le fáltaba algo. Pero no sabía que era.

Esa mañana se cepillaba el cabello sedoso hasta hacerse una cola de cabello poníendose una cinta roja. Bajó a la cocina y vió a la tía Jenna terminándo de preparar el desayuno

-Y dónde están todos?-preguntó miéntras se sentaba en una de las sillas del comedor

-Tu padre tuvo una emergencia ahora temprano, miéntras Miránda no demora con un encargo...

-Alguién pregúntaba por mi?-dijo sonriéndo miéntras veía a Elena ayúdarle con las bolsas

-Que tánto compráste?

-Lo necesario para hoy, aunque no es que cocine mucho, pero tenemos un invitado esta noche

-Quién?-preguntó la joven extrañada

-Jhon-dijo la tía Jenna en tono brusco y poniéndo los ojos en blanco-la verdad no entiéndo por que siempre lo invitámos

-No seas tan mala-dijo Elena-es de la familia, y estoy segura que se divértiran esta noche

-Ja, eso lo dices porque no estáras escuchándo sus estúpideces-Elena no pudo evitar una leve sonrisa.

-A propósito a dónde irás hoy?

-A la fogata que hacen mensualmente en la preparatoria

-Caroline y Bonnie estarán allí verdad?-preguntó Miranda

-Sí mamá no te preocupes

-Hablarás con Matt sobre lo que me contáste?

-Trataré de hacerlo, aunque es muy complicado y temo lastimarlo.

-Lo sé nena, pero si no lo haces ahora, será muy tarde para los dos.

* * *

Al llegar a la preparatoria, Elena vió a su amiga Caroline discutir con el heredero Lockwoord.

-¿Que pasó?-preguntó la morena miéntras se acercába al locker

-Nada, solo le advertía al egocéntrico de Tyler que no se le ocurríera dañar la fogata de esta noche con sus borracheras y peleas.

-Conociéndo a Tyler creo que se portará bién

-Y espero que lo haga, porque enserio planifiqué esta reunión desde que salimos a vacaciones y...

-Caroline-dijo Elena tocándo su hombro-no hay nada de que preocuparte, todo estará muy bien.

-Ok-dijo tomándo un respiro-mira hay viéne Bonnie.

-¿Hey listas para esta noche?-dijo la morena con una sonrisa

-Claro que sí-respondió la rubia cerrándo su casillero-además tengo planeado ir con Jake.

-¿Cómo una cita?-preguntó Bonnie.

-No exáctamente, pero sí.

-¡Cómo crees!-dijo Elena mirándo en dirección a los baños

-Que súcede?-pregúntaron las dos jóvenes al tiempo

-Jeremy-y mirándo a Caroline continuó-por su bien y el de Tyler espero que no sea lo que pienso.

Corrió hacia los baños de hombres y vió como Lockwoord le daba una especie de bolsita blanca en las manos

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Elena

-iQue haces aquí!-respondió su hermano abriéndo los ojos desmesuradamente

-No has respóndido, ¿Qué tienes en las manos?

-iNada que te importe!

-Me importa y demásiado-dijo tratándo de agarrar sus manos y forcejear hasta que logró soltarle algo.

-Elena dámelo-dijo Jeremy asústado

-Que es esto Jeremy!-dijo empezándo a enfadarse-o mejor para que rayos quieres esto

-Elena ya cálmate-dijo Tyler...

-Tú, cállate, eres una porquería-dijo empujándolo

-No le digas a nuestros padres-dijo su hermano como suplicándole.

-iEso debíste pénsarlo antes de meterte con este ímbecil!

-Hey a mi me respetas-dijo Tyler cogiéndole los brazos

-iSuéltame!-gritó

-Déjala-dijo Jeremy

-Ok, pero haz que tu hermanita se controle o que se atenga a las consecuencias-dijo saliéndo del lugar.

* * *

Elena apenas podía escúchar los látidos de su corazón, miéntras inténtaba calmarse. Al salir del lugar, tropezó con un jóven alto, de cabello negro y ojos claros.

-iOh, lo siénto!-dijo Elena-soy muy torpe, no te ví.

-No te preocúpes, el torpe fuí yo. Debo ser más cuidadoso.

Elena sonrió e iba a respónderle cuándo sintió la voz de Matt a su espalda.

-Hola, ¿estás bién?, Jeremy me comentó que tuvíste un pleíto con Tyler.

-Sí, pero no fué nada de que preocuparse.

-Genial, porque tengo planeado algo para los dos esta noche.

-Sí, sobre eso...

-Qué no podrás ir?

-Sí, si puedo es sólo que debémos...

-Donovan, date prisa quiéres!-dijo un muchacho que vestía el uniforme del equipo de football-el entrenador nos está esperándo hace horas

-Lo siénto, debo irme, te veo para irnos a la fogata-dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla a la muchacha quién le mostró una sonrisa falsa.

* * *

Llegada la noche Elena, se despedió de sus padres y subió al auto de Matt quién la recibió con un beso y un ramo de rosas rojas bañadas en cristal.

-Matt, gracias son hermosas

-Lo mejor para tí, Elena. Siempre recibirás lo que te mereces. Amor sólo piénso en lo que podémos hacer juntos. Imágina cuándo salgamos de la preparatoria...

-Matt, espera-dijo Elena respirándo profúndo-es muy pronto para planear cosas que ni siquiera sabémos si pasarán.

-Claro que sí, miéntras estémos juntos todo pasará.

-Ese es el problema, no sé si es bueno seguir juntos

-¿Que quiéres decir?

-Matt desde que empezámos la relación, todo ha sido rutina. Lo único que tú y yo compartimos es popularidad y nada más.

-Pero yo quiero compartir algo más que la popularidad. Quiero compartir mi vida contigo Elena

-Ese es el punto Matt, yo no sé lo que quiero. Tú tienes un futuro planeado, yo quiero vivir mi vida sin pensar en nada.

-¿Estás rompiéndo conmigo?

-Creo que debemos darnos un tiémpo.

* * *

Salió del auto en dirección al grupo que estába al frente de la fogata.

-¿Que pasó?-preguntó Caroline al ver a Elena con los brazos cruzados

-Discutí con Matt

-Oh, lo siénto

-No es nada, ya se veía venir.

-¿Cómo lo tomó él?

-No sé, bajé del auto sin mirar atrás. Dónde está Bon?

-No ha llegado, parece que se le presentó algo a su abuela

-Espero que no se demore.

* * *

Una hora más tarde luego de haber cómido palomitas y masmelos. Elena quería irse a casa. Quiso pedirle a Matt que hiciera el favor de llevarla de vuelta a su casa; pero habían peleado y él tomádo demásiado para hacer eso. Sin más opciones llamó a su mamá quién le dijo que ya iban en camino.

Elena se dispúso a esperarlos en la carretera donde quédaba el puente Wickery a las afueras de Mystic Falls. De repénte sintió una presencia extraña detrás de su espalda, y volvió asustada.

-Lo siénto, no quería asústarte-dijo el muchacho-soy Damon

-Soy Elena...disculpa, no quiero ser grosera, pero ¿que haces solo en medio de la nada a media noche?

-Bueno, esa pregunta te la hago a ti tambièn

-Es Mystic Falls, nada pasa aqui-dijo sonriente-nunca te habia visto en la ciudad

-Si llegue hace algunos dìas, no precisamente de vacaciones.

-¿Huyes de alguien?

-No, pero siempre es bueno alejarse de la rutina, y pensar en un mismo.

-¡Me encantarìa que mi novio escuchara eso!

-¿Porque lo dices? claro si se puede saber

-El piensa en un futuro juntos...tiene todo planeado...

-¿Y tu no quieres eso?

-La verdad no se que es lo que quiero

-Eso no es cierto... sabes exactamente lo que quieres

-Y segun tu que es lo que quiero!

-Quieres un amor que te consuma, quieres pasion, aventura y tambien algo de peligro.

-Woo eso si que es reflexivo, y dime ¿que es lo que quieres tu?

Iba a responderle cuando vieron un carro acercàndose a ellos.

-Son mis padres, debo irme

-Me alegra haberte conocido, Elena, espero volver a verte pronto.

* * *

Al subir al auto besó a sus padres quiénes le sonrieron.

-¿Cómo estúvo la veláda con el tío Jhon?

-Tranquila-dijo Miránda-de hecho todos, incluída Jenna nos reímos de sus anécdotas.

-Genial, al menos ustedes se divértieron, en cambio yo...

-¿Que sucedió con Matt?-preguntó su padre

-Discutímos.

-Oh! eso es triste, ese muchacho te quería mucho.

-Y yo a él, solo que las cosas han cambiado.

Al pasar por el puente, viéron un animal en mitad de carretera. Al querer esquivarlo, Grayson Gilbert perdió el control del auto quién giró hacía la derecha, rompiéndo la cerca y cayéndo al río.


End file.
